


Sticky Situation: Staying Current

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [14]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After defeating Electro, Spider-Man and Lightning having a steamy little encounter. First posted as a bonus smut scene on March 4th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jennifer Pierce
Series: A Sticky Situation [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Situation: Staying Current

**Staying Current(Jennifer Pierce/Lightning)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
 ****  
 **  
**Perhaps not the glamorous place, but Spider-Man swung Lightning through the open window in his arms. She clung onto him, with that look on her face. She had a little electricity duel with one of Spider-Man’s oldest enemies, Electro. And she managed to overpower him, pardon the obvious pun.  
  
“I’m okay, just a bit groggy, but I’ve had worse,” she muttered. “You should have seen me when I first got these powers. Actually, no you shouldn’t because I was a train wreck. Took me forever to get some kind of control.”  
  
“Just sit down, Jen,” Spider-Man told her. “If you’re fine, this shouldn’t take too long. You’ll be up and causing trouble in no time flat.”  
  
Jen just grinned, as she looked at the handsome young man. Perhaps it had been the energy overload causing her brain cells to crackle, but Jen thought about making the right moves. The equipment Peter had, well he made do with limited resources. She knew he was on a very tight budget, but Peter made it worked. And he did manage to keep an eye out for his aunt, and help her with the bills, which Jen appreciated. She did appreciate a stand up guy like that.  
  
Jennifer Pierce certainly was a handful. The first time they teamed up, they had been at odds with each other. It was in the middle of a gang war between Tobias Whale and Wilson Fisk. Two guys who would cause shake ups in New York City. However, they managed to do what they could to help the city of New York.  
  
“So, are we good?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Yes, everything seems normal,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“That’s good, because that means I’m not crazy when I do this.”  
  
Without another word, Jen grabbed the shoulders of the web slinger, and kissed him hard. Through the mask, which was not as intimate as she would have liked. Slowly, Jennifer pulled up his mask. She bit back the flippant comment about not believeing he was white, due to the bulge he was packing when he swung her across town one time.  
  
Besides, she wanted to avoid old and tired stereotypes as much as possible. While she was not as much of a role model as Thunder was, Jennifer still had to try and be on her best behavior. As hard as it was. Although, funnily enough, she was not behaving herself right now.  
  
Jennifer ran her hands down Spider-Man’s package and kissed him again, this time on his lips. Peter pulled back and nibbled the side of Jennifer’s ear.  
  
“I was going to let you make the first mood,” Peter said. “Because, quite frankly, the last woman with the ability to control lightning I saw mad, well thankfully it wasn’t directed at me. Storm can be pretty wicked through when you threaten her team.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s pretty bad ass,” Jennifer agreed. “Let’s see if this log looks as good on the outside as it does on the inside, lover boy.”  
  
Jennifer slipped her hand down Peter’s pants to extract his cock. Good, thick, throbbing. Jennifer ran her fingers up and down, slowly easing it around him. She could feel the thickness of Peter’s prick just bulge in her hand as he got harder and harder.  
  
“Looks good. But, how does it taste?”  
  
Her face was an inch away. Jen breathed on his cock. Peter grabbed her hair.  
  
“Only one way to find out,” Peter responded. “Why don’t you help yourself?”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Softly, Jennifer cooed while using her coat as a cushion. She got down on knees, and did not have a single doubt many women willingly would bend to the knee in front of Spider-Man. She tried to stand out in his mind. Slowly, Jen leaned in to engulf Peter’s pulsing pole between her lips.  
  
She slowly worked her way, engulfing every single inch of Peter down her throat. The feeling of his hard, throbbing pole just driving down her throat made Jennifer hungrier with desire. She moved on down and worshipped him, one inch at a time.  
  
The warm lips caused Peter to groan. Jennifer’s hand cupped Peter’s balls and squeezed them, enjoying how throbbing and hard they felt in her hand. Jennifer squeezed his balls a bit more and released them into the palm of her hand. She pulled them back and then went all the way down.  
  
“Keep that up, and I’m going to explode in your mouth.”  
  
Those hungry eyes gazed up at Peter. To say Jen wanted that to happen, well that would be an understatement. She kept it up and kept slurping extremely hard on the man underneath her. Jen slowly, but surely pulled away, and swirled her tongue around Peter. The moment she got all the way around his length, she deep-throated him one more time.  
  
Peter let loose and exploded all the way down Jen’s throat. Her eyes followed the progress of Peter as he spilled drop after drop of seed all the way down her throat. Peter’s fingers guided to the back of Jen’s head and he pushed all the way down her throat.  
  
A few seconds passed, before Jen licked the seed which dribbled down her lips.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
Peter slipped the pants of her uniform down and pulled her panties down, to reveal her pussy, soaking wet. He dove in and stuck his tongue into Jen.  
  
“Brave man sticking your tongue into an electrical outlet,” Jennifer quipped.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Peter slurped her. Oh, she was wet, and thankfully properly grounded, in more ways than one. He was getting her good and wet. The moans only increased Peter’s experience. He ran his hands down Jen’s firm thighs and already could feel his cock into her.  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes and enjoyed the web slinger’s exploration.  
  
“Some things are worth the risk,” Spider-Man breathed on her neck. “Like this.”  
  
The tip of his cock pushed against Jennifer’s wet slit. Jennifer closed her eyes. Despite all of the teasing she gave him, this was going to be the real test to see how well she controlled her powers. But, she was ready, ready and willing to take this cock inside of her.  
  
“Do it!” Jennifer cried for him. “Stick it inside! Fuck me until I black out.”  
  
Peter lined himself up and drove all the way into Jennifer. She engulfed him and squeezed Peter tightly the second he entered her. Slowly, one inch at a time. And damn it, Jennifer wanted more. She wanted this entire cock stuffed inside and breaking her in half.  
  
Off came Lightning’s top. The two lovers practically wore nothing, but masks. Spider-Man admired Lightning’s athletic and toned body when he speared all the way inside of her. Slowly, but surely, Spider-Man brought himself all the way into her, one inch at a time. He send tremors coasting down her body the faster he plunged inside of her. Jennifer tightened around him and let out a very vigorous moan in the process.  
  
“Perfect. Let’s see how many times I can get you to do this. How many times I can get you to cum?”  
  
“As many...as possible, I hope!” Jennifer screamed blissfully as he impaled her with his thick cock.  
  
Oh, she was seeing stars. Peter plowed into her from behind and ran his hands down Jennifer’s hair. He pulled back and squeezed her nipples which got Jennifer completely excited. He knew all of the right places to touch her. He slowed down when needed and sped up to make her desire even more.  
  
Jennifer snugly fit around him. Peter held back though from unleashing inside of her tight body. The athletic ebony-skinned heroine shifted back and forth with Spider-Man speeding up a little bit more. The thrusts grew even more impressive, the deeper he drove inside of her body. Peter traced patterns down Jennifer’s body and sent her pretty much over the top with endless waves of pleasure.  
  
“Almost there. You’re so close right now. Go ahead and cum for me. You know what’s what you want.”  
  
“Mmmmmm!”  
  
Jennifer wanted that, a whole lot. She managed to hold back a super charge of electricity. Despite how good this made her feel, Jennifer held back. Peter plunged all the way into her and Jennifer knew she had passed, with flying colors. The faster Peter plowed into her, the more she tightened around him.  
  
The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man plunged himself into her pussy. Oh, she was getting close, he could feel it. The web slinger lightly squeezed her nipples, ass, and then ran all the way down the back of her legs. Jennifer clutched him tight the more Peter pounded inside of her.  
  
“Your turn, lover boy,” Jennifer breathed.  
  
Spider-Man smiled and bottomed out inside his lover. She squeezed him and with one more grunt, Peter unleashed himself into her.  
  
The cries of pleasure filled the room after Spider-Man finished inside of her. Lightning hugged his cock as he touched every inch of her sexy back and made her writhe in pleasure underneath him.  
  
Slowly, Jennifer Pierce rose up. A small smile popped over her face. She viewed the white cum dripping down her legs, and she was hungry for even more.


End file.
